Sakura: la dama de arena (Gaara y Sakura)
by aquaz16
Summary: Esta fantasía trata de como Sakura Haruno se vuelve una leyenda en la aldea escondida entre la arena.


Capitulo I

Luego de que cesara la guerra y diera inicio a una nueva paz que se creyó imposible de existir en Konoha, nuestros protagonistas podían descansar con misiones simples, en las que no había mucho drama. Algunos todavía tenían la paranoia de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero lo mas fuerte que había pasado fue hace años: una noche en la que raptaron a Hinata del clan Hyuga. Ahora todo era mucho mas tranquilo.

Sakura había venido de visita como de costumbre. No podía estar mucho tiempo alejada de su hogar, ni de Naruto. La aldea oculta en la arena era bonita, pero muy silenciosa para el gusto de la ninja medico. -¿Quieres ir a comer?-, pregunto mientras le sonreía a su compañero de toda la vida. -El día en que te diga que no, atraviesame tu kunai en el estomago-. Ambos fueron directo a probar la misma sopa ramen como de costumbre. -¿Y como te va con Hinata? Me han dicho por ahí que planean tener otro niño ¡Ya deja descansar a la pobre!-. grito Sakura al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada a Naruto que se estaba atragantando con los tallarines. -¡Ey! Al menos tus palmadas se van suavizando con los años-. -¿Me has dicho vieja?-. -¡No, no, no!-, musito Naruto. Los dos empezaron a reír como si recordaran viejos tiempos. -¿Y tu que tal? ¿Como están...?-. Naruto no pudo terminar su frase. -¿No te acuerdas los nombres de tus sobrinos?-. -No, no. ¿Misuki? ¡Sí! Misuki y Hakari ¿como están?-. -Muy bien. Aprendiendo de su padre-. contesto Sakura un poco triste. -¿Y de Makoto?- pregunto Naruto con esa voz grave que ponía raras veces. -Aún no se nada de él-. no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por su hijo desaparecido. -Fue su decisión Saku. No tienes la culpa-. -Gaara piensa que sí-. -Ya sabes que es poco duro a veces, pero ¿a demostrado quererte verdad cierto?-. -Sí-. contesto la ninja vagamente.

Caminaron por buen rato hablando sobre sus familias, pero como siempre volvieron al mismo tema de siempre: Sasuke. Era como el hermano rebelde que se iba de repente. -Yo no lo veo desde que Misuki cumplio los 5 años que fue hace diez años- .-¡Catorce ya tiene!-. -¡Quince idiota!-. -Ah. perdon. Yo no lo veo desde que Kazuo nació, que fue hace 5 años-. -¿Que rápido pasa el tiempo no?-. -Si. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que iba a terminar así?- pregunto Naruto mientras le señalaba el parque. Los dos se sentaron en los columpios y empezaron a balancearse mientras miraban las estrellas. -La verdad es que creí que me casaría con Sasuke-. -Yo también. ¿Como es que terminaste con Gaara? Aún no lo entiendo-. -Madure-. -Ay porfavor. Nunca me contaste. Yo te dije como fue mi primera vez con Hinata-. -¡Tu que!- chillo Sakura asustada. -Mi primera cita oficial con Hinata ¿que pensaste?-. -No nada...Esta bien te contare. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me designaron que vaya a la arena a curar a Temari?-. -Si, si-, respondió el rubio ancioso de escuchar todo. -Bueno pues luego me dijeron que si podía acompañar a Gaara a una mision de la que la hoja nunca se entero-. -¡Cual misión!-. -Shh, dejame contar-. -Esta bien-. -Bueno como te decía esa mision duro meses, algunos ninjas de la arena murieron. Acabe sola con Gaara. Hicimos un buen equipo juntos, tal vez no como lo hago contigo, pero igual estabamos coordinados. Luego regresamos a la hoja y me había ganado el respeto del Kazekage y de los ninjas de la arena. Gaara me pidió que entrenara con el, que se sentía oxidado. Así que lo ayude. Lo demás es historia-. -Pero no me contaste como es que dejaste de pensar en Sasuke-. -Ya te dije. Madure. Me di cuenta que lo nuestra era una ilusión. Tal vez había sentido algo por mí, pero no era suficiente como para decírmelo o como para que se quedara. El pertenece afuera-. -Tienes razón-.

(En la casa de los Uzumaki-Hyuga)

-¡Como está mi bebe!-, grito Sakura. -Que no me digas así-, dijo Bolt. -¿Quien te habla a ti? Vago. Le digo a Makoto- dijo Sakura. -Ya tengo 5 años- reclamo el pequeño. -Ay si que grandote estas-. musito Sakura. -Hola tía Saku ¡Mama ya me voy!-, grito Himawari. -¡No demores!- le respondió Hinata desde la otra habitación. Sakura se acerco y saludo a su nuera de cariño. -¿Como estas?-. -Lidiando con mis cuatro bebes-. -¿Cuatro?-. pregunto Sakura, pero luego entendió la broma. -¿Donde esta ahora?-. pregunto Hinata mientras lavaba los platos. -Tratando de hacer reír a Bolt-. -Ese chico esta cada vez mas pesado. ¿Tu como lidas con tus adolescentes?-. -Hakari ya no tiene esa actitud, Misuki es la que me da problemas. Pero felizmente su padre la corrige bien-. Las dos empezaron a conversar por horas, pero cuando regreso Himawari, Sakura se despidio de todos. Naruto ya estaba dormido, así que le dio un beso en la frente y luego se retiro.

Camino por horas y saludo a viejos amigos: Ino, Shikamaru, Shitzune, etc. Luego fue a visitar al Hokage, no pudo evitar reír, verlo tan cenil le causo mucha gracia. -Algún día llegaras, esperate nomas-. dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía a su pupila. Sakura siguio caminando y encontro a Rock Lee pateando un arbol, se acerco y empezaron hablar: -El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es una opcion-, le dijo ella. El ninja de tai jitsu estaba pasando por un momentos dificil, su maestro había muerto y desde entonces ya no visitaba a la escuela ni a nadie. Luego supo que tenía que volver a casa y enfrentarse a su esposo. Que tenía que ser ni bien regresara a la arena. Ya no podía pos ponerlo por mas tiempo. Era una decision que ya había tomado y que posiblemente le costará el amor de Gaara que a veces ya parecía inexistente.


End file.
